


story ideas

by zombie_whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adventure Time References, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_whore/pseuds/zombie_whore
Summary: exactly as the title impliesI'll be posting random mcu story ideas here that I'll probably end up writing myself, but feel free to write your own versions too ;DDI'll add more tags as I write more ideas
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This first idea is based off of "remember you" from adventure time. Basically, the whole idea is that infinity war took place after morgan was born. Instead of 50% of the world being snapped, it was 80%. Peter and Morgan are the only two left alive in avengers tower. Technically, Peter should also be dead but Dr. Strange pulled some weird magic shit that kept him alive. But the longer Peter stays alive, the crazier he becomes. So Morgan and Peter have to fix the world before the magic completely takes over his head. 

Either Morgan or Peter are going to have to snap. But I think it should be Peter, by the time they gather all the stones he'd probably be too messed up to carry on. Idk whose gonna end up sacrificing themself to get the soul stone, probably an oc or a character thats secretly been alive the whole time.


	2. 2

chapter 2?? awooga

I was thinking maybe a fic where spiderverse miles travels dimensions and gets trapped with mcu peter?? thats literally it i am not creative. but shit goes down and soon enough all the other spiderverse gangs joins them in his universe and have to defeat (suprise suprise) green goblin!! my boy harry (who dated one of the other peters//bc i said so// so that should be awkward) 

the multiverse shit fucked stuff up so like goblin man is there and gwen and peter b r fuckin livid but mcu peter helps them out along with some help from mr stank and the avengers

I promise I'll come up with some actual creative stuff soon lmao


	3. SPIDERVERSE AND ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SO UHHHH!!!

I'm currently working on a fic where the spiderverse gang meets the mcu gang (which will be fhucking lit btw

so!! soooo!! I wanted to drop some art I made of /alternative spiderverse designs while I work on the fic :]]]]!!

1\. Peni Parker! (age 17) 2. Penny Parker (age 16) 3. a mixture of Mary Jane and Michelle Jones 4. Deadpool Peter Parker ;;) /with a mixture of peter b and ripeter

5\. NOIR!!!!!! (drawn in ms paint so excuse how bad it is lmaooooooooo 6. ms paint scene girl gwen


End file.
